Organization Vampires
by VampireLady92
Summary: Aqua was alone to be Hunter Keyblade Master (Hunter Vampire) as find some black hood in man when she was little orphan for 20 years ago, but she have fallen in love with unknown called Terra or Xemnas same person she didn't know. Vampire!Terra-Xemnas! x Aqua
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful woman wear blue dress just normal dress for getting learn how be Keyblade Master when she was young child be orphan, but she didn't have a good memory of her family was lost before where in Radiant Garden where some creatures attacked them, but one man killed it when he adoption her be his first daughter he never had it she about be five years old but, she'd never forget about that black hood in guys did killed her family in her only memory. Older man wear white shirts and brown pants as look at her "Aqua, that's time for study to how be Hunter Keyblade Master. " he look at her around as Aqua smiles softly for getting ready.

Aqua nodded it as early ages be 25 now for ready be Keyblade Master, but she didn't know yet about that creatures did killed her real family when she was five years old as having calm down for getting better. "Yes, I'm ready now. Please tell me about something of that creatures. but, I'll promise I'll be good wise like you." she look at her overprotective father look worried about her when he teach her fight about sword dancing but he trusted her. Eraqus sighed it as look at her "Very well. that creature you saw it when you were young about five or six years old, but that creature called "Vampy Nobodies as means body without hearts was vessel for attack human hearts they've been looking for right vessel or wars. I didn't know yet when my friend and everyone trying find clues from Vampy Heartless. if you remember about that black cloak in man?" he look at the mirrors about black creature about so black tall with red eyes and fangs long, and person wear black long hoodie but them didn't see their face was hiding in shadow." Aqua gasp in shock widen as recognize that person in her dreams, glared it but, Eraqus calmed her down with her anger disappears "You recognized it, that was called Organization XIII. but, they're a vampire as they suck blood on their necks about two tiny hole or killing human be dust for not be vessel. they are not human what you think it, Aqua. Organization are true monster vampire for making army darkness to destorying or wars. Understand?" Aqua shocked in widen eyes as not believe what he said it was a vampire but she think about vampire are just myths when she was little "Yes, I understand it, Father. Don't worry, I'll not be Vampy or Vampire from Organization!" she walk away from the castle called Land of Departure.

she was look up at the sky and glared it "Organization XIII... I'll find you to kill you for what you did to my family and friend. I'd never forget about that day. " she calm down with her anger and hold her chest had hurt pain but touch on her neck has tattoo about tiny blue stars with black-white "that man put on me.. I don't understand what he talk about something..." she didn't remember it for 20 years ago so much but she keep trying remember about one black cloak in man. she look around at her right arms as summoning her pauldron about glow lights and her clothes turn into Keyblade Armor blues and throws keyblade turning into rider in air. she get on her keyblade as faster into the portal opened it. Eraqus look at the sky portal "Good luck, Sweetie. please stay alive..."

* * *

 **After three hours later as she get here in Twilight Town look nice town in first mission to find some clues**

Aqua returned her clothes as walking to looking for find hotel first "Father said them was here for find some clue, I remember Organization lived in Twilight Town for really long times ago, but no one find it. " she kept walking around of the town opened some closed hours soon in evening after she didn't listen it when she get fall down on floor from hitting on someone "Oh! I- I'm so sorry! I didn't see you in anyhere!" she try apologize to someone she don't see it

Tall man chuckled in low tone as look down at her "Ah, That was my fault for not see you in some here, Miss. " he bows at her as help her get stand up front of himself let she see him look muscles chest and tall than her adoption father as brown hair and blue eyes

Aqua blushing red as feel her heart beating and staring at himself look hottie handsome she never met any men in her life "F- forgive me.. I... I get just here now.. I mean I'll look for hotel I'd need rest it.." she try explained it from her trips longer to find some hotel.

Tall man smiles softy as like see Aqua blushing as look at herself "Well, why don't you come to my mansions? I'll help you to getting know about something, or getting know about you. My name is Terra Land." he holding her hand and kissed it.

Aqua shivering as blushes red, slowly nodding and want to know about himself "Aqua... Aqua Sea..."

Terra grinned it as never stop looking at herself "What a beautiful name, Lady Aqua." after he holding her in his strong arms and walking to the mansions.

After night later as Aqua blushes red on her cheeks when she in the guest rooms and lying on the queen bed "Terra Land... maybe Keyblade Master aren't bad for great luck. Oh god, I need stop thinking about him! I need to find Organization in somewhere! I'll protect Terra when we'll be great dangers! ... Or not, maybe one night.. I want to kiss him badly for my first time.. Kya~! I'd never thought he is really strong in muscles body and carry me in his arms~! " she act like teenage girl as hold her cheeks blushing red, she trying calm down with her blush went to normal and her heart don't stopping about himself make her feel like weak for want love it. "I can't understand about my body feel like something melt or spelling by his eyes.. Wait, his eyes wasn't blue.. Look like golden or some color..." she hear it from the door knocked it and walk it as opened it

young boys blonde and blue eyes as grinned it "Hello!~ My name is Roxas, please come to dinning room for get ready dinner. Lord Terra be in the living room." he giving the gift box to her as Aqua blinked it about picked it "Thank you. I'll be there in 20 mintues."

Aqua gasp in surprised about the teal off the shoulder embellished dress color white-blue look perfectly on her as gulped it "be very hard for me.. but, I'll try my best, Father."

20 minutes later as Terra frowned about she not want to see himself but calm down with his darkness disappears about see her when someone come to the living room as look around at her with his shock in widen what he saw Aqua wear beautiful dress look like a princess of sea make him want to have her in his lifes badly in the first times "You... look like an angel of sea."

Aqua didn't stop blushing pink on her cheeks and look down with shy " T-thank you, Lord Terra.. T-that was nice gifts... " she feel about Terra walking to her as feel his large hand cup on her jaws making her staring at himself make her blush red

Terra smirked it as close his lips to her lips "Your welcome, My little princess Aqua. " he kisses her on the lips softly like touched it.

Aqua shock in widen eyes about he took her first kiss in her dream come true, but she didn't mind it as her closed eyes and kisses him back on the lips and wrapped her arms around on his shoulder make him close to her in his strong arms, feel his hand touch on her soft back (Naked of dress) make her shivering a bit of touch make her feel crazy in melt hot.

They keep kissing deeper in five minute later as break kiss in air for breathing heavy as look each, he holding her in his arms to walking to Masques rooms but they didn't care about dinning room for dinner. Terra look down at her as hold her hand up in airs and hold her back close to himself, Aqua look up at him as blushing red but slowly nodded it as dancing with him and her arms around on his necks. they keep dancing circle each look perfectly match, he hold her legs around on his hips and look at her eyes, his voices in purring tone to herself feel shivering hard a bit "You are really good dance, Aqua." she look up at him as blushing red on her cheek "T- thank you, Lord Terra... T.. that was my first time to dance with you... but, my very first time touched by you..." Terra smirked it as happy what she said it to himself as he bend over to her necks and whisper to her ears "Good, never stop think about only me, my little princess~" he kisses her necks but his open mouth as his fang long into deep her neck make her gasp in pleasure and hold her closer, Aqua moan in pleasure as never thought about feeling like a sexually making her weak. he sucked her blood deep, but pull away from her bleeding neck as look down at her face blushing and kisses her lips with his blood to making half vampire she didn't know yet.

But, he pinned her on the bed as suck her neck making hickey few times and making her moans in pleasure about want more when he kisses her neck to chest, close to her thigh up on his shoulder but he open his mouth as his fang into her skin deep and suck her blood make her ache back to Aqua cries out of moans about his name 'Terra' many times to making him losing control to want make her be his only mates, he get up as enter her inside make humping faster on the bed shaking hard to making her scream in moaning louder for his name he liked it about few times of rounds later.

* * *

 **Next morning or afternoon later**

Aqua moans about waking up with her dizzy and get up but her body getting ache in pains and look around at Terra holding her close in his arms and blushes red "oh my.. that wasn't a dream. but, I'm happy to becoming one with him." she blushing red as look at him sleeping and her soft hand touch on his jaws but she about fall sleep in his chest for being tried so much. Terra smirked it as can hear what she said it didn't open his eyes to go back sleep again, few hours later Terra smiling as watch at Aqua sleep look pretty in his arms "My little princess, you found me for 20 years ago for waiting for you~" he kisses her tattoos he marked it

Black hood in guy just come out of the ground and bows it "Lord Xemnas, That is time for you come back to the meeting. " he look at Terra wasn't in the mood but he have no choices and disappears without the bed as change into his form about brown skin and sliver hair, eyes golden "Very well. I'll be there. but Don't touch her, understood? "

Xemnas look around at her sleeping on the bed and smirked it "See ya later in the dinner, my little flower~"

* * *

[Oh my god! I'd never thought i make crazy story love vampire! 0/0 Maybe i'll try better more to read it. Reviews?]


	2. Chapter 2

**That's happened to himself becoming a vampire or Dracula.**

* * *

He was sitting on the larger white chair as his lying on his right jaws and thinking about something in his mind for new mission or create Nobodies nine, but he didn't feel like doing for his day. He gets disappears into the portal from the seat, but he heard it from the another black-cloak shouted it "Lord Xemnas!"

The black-cloak worried about his superior leaving again from the castle, but heard it from from the woman wear same black cloak.

Black cloak-woman cross her arms on her chest and look at him "I think he isn't the mood all day, but you need let him be alone in sometime.. Just like you need me, Saix." He frowned it but knows she is right around something his superior need be alone in his times " you're right, but we're Nobodies as means we don't feel sad or happy for the light never our hearts... in five years ago when we become vampire in darkness forever."

She walks to him as wrapped her arms around on his shoulder and kisses his cheeks "I know. But, We're together vampire for finding some clue how to get back to our body back be originally again. " He chuckled it as he slipped her hood down about herself bright red spike hair and bright green eyes, violet tattoos, but her tiny fangs look like ' _Vampire of Flames'_. "Hmph, you are getting smart, my firestar Axel, no.. Lea."

She chuckled it as poke about slipped his hood down as she loving staring at him has long blue hair on his back and eyes golden, but scar cross on his nose "And I'd learned it from you in five years ago, Saix. my smart mate Isa~"

They kisses each on the lips as went to into the portal darkness and disappears same times.

Xemnas went to out of the darkness portal to about Radiant Garden

He sighs as pull his hood up into dark hiding about his face for not let anyone see it, walking around to see about something he need it for think in his mind but he saw it 'look like something nothing happened in here, maybe I'd need time alone in a while... hm?' he picked it the ball from his shoes

The little girl shouted it as runs to him "Hey, Stranger! Thank you for stopped my toy balls!" she panting heavily for capture her breathing deep from running, look up at the black-cloak man see herself little girl with blue hair long on her shoulder and blues eyes

Xemnas shock in widen eyes as feel his heat about beating fast but he calm down with smirked it 'That's one... means be my future bride and mate.' he bend over as act bows and giving the ball to her "Here, little girl. be very carefull with the road. Ok, Little flower?"

Little Aqua giggles softly as grabbed her balls from his large hand and look at him "Thank you!~ I will, sir. my name is Aqua Sea. I just got here moved here from last few days ago. Would you be my friend?"

Xemnas chuckled it as get sitting on ground front of herself "Oh really? Your name is very beautiful like a mermaid."

Little Aqua look at him as blushing red on her cheeks and holding her ball hiding on her face "Really? Am I going to be mermaid in sea?"

Xemnas look at her as want hugs little girl so much badly, but he calm down with his mood "Well, No. I'd like to call you little Mermaid form your nickname."

Little Aqua look happily as jump hugged him and wrapped her tiny arms on his shoulder and cuddles it "You're really nicely person! I'm happy with you are my first friend." she heard it from her mother shouted it for getting ready home in dark times after she waved bye as went homes.

Xemnas blink in surprised about first time she hugged himself to make him feel like awesome "Aqua... It's really beautiful girl. But, Look like she about be five or six years old. I guess I'll stay here for few days and getting know about her soon, my little flowers~ I'll take you to my castle sometime when you get older~."

After few days later as Little Aqua and Xemnas about something in the park every time as she loves see her first friend any times when she visited it and listen to him talking about something from his townhome when he was young for quit it she frowned it but she told him when she will be princess of warriors, he chucked it as look at her and hold her tiny hand "Look at me, Little Mermaid. You have to be careful when i'll mark you on your neck when you'll grow up to find me.' His head around to her shoulder and kisses on her neck had a new tattoo ross black-white, making her unconscious in his large arms and stand up, but he senses strong powerful about attacking himself behind after disppears without hitting.

Hunter Vampire Keyblade Master shouted it as pointed at the black coat "Xemnas, Let off the little girl! I'd never forgive you for summons Vampy Dusk attacked her parents! when she left it!"

Xemnas chuckled it as holds sleeping girl in his arms and look at him "Eraqus, you're really alive last time when my master Xehanort attack you. Or maybe you're half vampire in ten years ago?~"

Eraqus glared it as hold his keyblade shooting at him light ball but saw Xemnas look surprised accident drop the little girl fall down when he captured her in his arms "Got you, Little girl!"

Xemnas growled it as look at him "GIVE HER BACK TO ME, SHE'S MINE!" he was too late when he was hitting on his shoulder after he about hits his dark lightness ball but he didn't want to hurt his mate in Eraqus's arms holding it "Tch, Next time I'll kill you sometime in next years anytime!" he disppears without the portal

Eraqus panting heavily for getting old than he remember when he be younger but he isn't young anymore, look down at the sleeping girl in his arms "Look like he want her be his vessel, but, lucky I saved your life. I'll protect you with my life. I didn't let someone catch you. I promise, Aqua."

* * *

[For 20 years ago where he met her when she was little girl, but she didn't see his face from Xemnas and Terra are same person has share it for mating Aqua be older.

Xemnas - Leader of Vampire as form Vampires

Terra - Human form when he change form, but he can walk outside of daylight sometimes

Saix - an adult form of Vampire as working with his superior when he would be very worries about his mate Axel sometimes.

Axel - an female adult of Vampire as she been busy so much for outside to missions and used be together with her mate Saix when they were little.

Eraqus - Hunter Vampire (Keyblade Master) as he is half vampire and human same time when he would find some clue, but he protect someone in his house when he teaching anyone how be hunter vampire.

Aqua - she was little girl as didn't remember so much for 20 years ago, but her only memory about Xemnas-Terra she didn't see yet. she learned how be Hunter Vampire to find anyone did killed her parents.

Xehornt - he is sleeping in his coffin when he'll awake sometimes.

Review?]


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reading my story so much._

 _But, I'm not sure for what'd I can write about chapter for thinking about something. I'll see I'd trying hard to think about something in someday or months update. I know you think about lame in grammar english of story, but I don't know when I can try give up on writer of fanfictions._

 _I'm sorry, everyone._


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I'll tell you about Organization as Vampire and Hunter, But next chapter for story be very beautiful or maybe mystery.

* * *

Vampire Organization 

1\. Xemnas as Head of Superior (Dracula) for five hundred years ago.

2\. Xigbar as Freeshooter for being spy and protection from Hunter when he used be.

3\. Xaldin as Whirlwind lancer for how do be warriors to fight it.

4\. Vexen as Chilly Academic for how learn about something from Hunter or Vampire cure.

5\. Lexaeus as Taciturn Stalwart for being silent to destroy it.

6\. Zexion as Cloaked Schemer for reading about everything.

7\. Saix as Luna Diviner for how be beast form when he lost his control.

8\. Axel as Flurry of Dancing for how control itself from lie or truth, and secret of everything.

9\. Demyx as Melodious Nocturne for musical and just lazy.

10\. Luxord as Gamble of Fate for how do play everything.

11\. Marluxia as Graceful Assassin for act pretty and greedy.

12\. Larxene as Savage Nymph for how naughty woman hate everything.

13\. Roxas as Key of Destiny

14\. Xion. - human girl

They're very bad or good people when they has strong control of vampire form after they can fight it. But, They're really older vampire in age for list years about be old and young. hundred be older, 50 years be young. But, I'm not tell you yet when you can read it more.

* * *

Keyblade Master Vampire as Human or Hybrid 

1\. Sora as (trained) Hunter Vampire of Keyblade for save their world from Darkness

2\. Riku as (trained) Hunter Vampire and hybrid (half Vampire in Darkness)

3\. Kairi as (unknown) Princess of Light for praying it

4\. Aqua as Master Keyblade and Hunter Vampire in both full times for find some clue, overprotective parent of them she do it.

5\. Terra as spying and traveling for somewhere, but he watched at his mate (Aqua)

6\. Ventus as missing for long times ago when he was disappeared by Vampire.

7\. Namine as drawing and dream about everything she had it.

8\. Eraqus as Leader of Keyblade Master and Hunter Vampire

9\. Ansem the wise (DiZ) as King of Castle and Leader

10\. Leon as Leader of groups and care about everyone

11\. Cloud as ex-Hunter

12\. Cid as head of captain ship

13\. Yuffie as kid great ninja and spy

14\. Aerith as healer and cooking it.

15\. Tifa as stronger Fighter

16\. Mickey as King and Keyblade Master

17\. Donald Dock as Magical hunter

18\. Goofy as Bodyguards for protect it

19\. Jiminy Cricket as journal traveling

20\. Yen Sid as Leader of Keyblade and thinker of everything

They're good people and human do not know about something from Organization or Vampire clue. But, some curse age for living age in hundred years.

* * *

 _Monster_

Heartless as Shadow for attack it and find somewhere place to attack human

Nobodies as Vampy for took blood from human and capture it

Bug Blox as attack it for making people has loss memory

Dream Eaters as their soul for protect human from Master of Mark.

Vampire as suck their neck for drink blood or mark to make turn vampire as one of them by Organization control it.

* * *

Eyes colors

Brown - original human eyes

Green eyes - nation for good or bad.

Blue eyes - loving so much for about something they can trust it.

Amber eyes - control it for fight be free from trap

Golden eyes - Wiling Vessel, not fighting back or unable to do so.

Red eyes - thirsty for blood or lust.

* * *

 _Teeth_

Fangs as Vampire teeth for two fangs has bite on the neck to suck blood few times for let anyone be one of them.

human teeth as not bite the neck it, can eat the meat from human order it.

Hybrid teeth as feeling weird about hunger for thirsty or eat it, but making anyone feel sick.

* * *

Lightness as Outside for daylight and human feel fine.

Darkness as Night for midnight to find some human for thirsty or fight it.

Dawn as half night for vampire wake up.

* * *

That is all Vampire and Hunter list for story, you know about something now from Vampire. Please reviews. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, everyone. I'm so sorry for being sick from my allergies in weeks ago, but I'd feeling better so much. Let's read it~

* * *

The superiors talking to someone about something in The Round Rooms "That's something coming soon in Darkness of Daylight for next years, but One boy chosen Keyblade without knowing about Vampire. Roxas's new Nobody or something's Nobodies. "

The gunman chuckle softly as look at him "Look like he will trying destroy us someday to we'll be full vampire soon~ 13th Darkness of Vessel. It's sweet to fun someday when he will find some clue in somewhere. Remember your missions for making more fun and fight with everything!" He look at the groups chuckling and smirking same time after them left in dark portal, but two guys sitting on the white seat front of Xemnas.

The Superiors look down at two guy wearing cloak hood up he don't know yet but he know them wear sometime "What is it?"

He pull his hood down as his blue hair on his shoulder and gold eyes " I'd like to ask you, Lord Xemnas. What is Keyblade and another girl in your rooms?"

Xemnas calm down with his smirked it "She is my mate I found it for been 20 years ago, Don't worry she will be fully vampire when she turn one of us sometimes. Keyblade... means someone can kill us in Darkness for lose. " He look down at the Blue glared it but with calm down

Saix nodded it "I see. I will be leave with my friend." He was about disappeared but The Gunman stopped his hand at another cloaked it "Hey, you. What's about you, girly?"

The another girl pull her hood down as her red hair and green but something changing her amber eyes "I was about asking you, but I think it's not time for right now. Saix is waiting for me now. See ya~" She disappeared it.

Xigbar frowned it as liked that girl so much, but the superiors look down at him "I know you want this girl Axel Number VIII, Xigbar. But, Saix will be anger at you when he's overprotective of her as they're best friend. Maybe I would make him be my second of command, and take her with you in the missions." He know the Gunman grinned at like that idea about something for fun "That's good one. We'd have to see it for someday, but what's about hotter girl Aqua, Xemnas?"

The superiors smirked it "She's strong for having confused about something, But I don't let she escape from me again for been 20 years ago. "

 **~0~**

Aqua was just waking up with cover blanket and look somewhere in the weird rooms she didn't recognize it, but she remember about last night when she gave her virgin to him as she blushes darkly on her face "Terra... Right? But.. Did I imagine what I saw his eyes was... golden? "

She trying to remember about the last night with Terra in his rooms

 ** _Aqua was dancing with him in the diving rooms as look up at the handsome strong guy with his muscles arms hold her, he presses his mouth on her neck to make few hickey making her moans softly, but his fangs into her neck to make her gasps in moaning and feel he sucks deep about her bloods as wrapped his strong arms around on her shoulder after he used his power to taking them into his rooms and pinned her on the king bed.._**

She blushes getting redder and redder as shake her head "No no no! Not this part of memory! But... I remember about something..bitten my neck he liked it.." She lied it to herself loved it when he kissed her neck to making her crazy to feel like weird hot in her body wanted it as remember her adoption father's word _Through the use of hypnosis, Vampires are able to dominate the mind and will of a human by simple eye contact, soft speech or a simple wave of hand. The Vampire's bite seems to have an anesthetic effect on the victim; giving the creature the time it needs to feed and also instantly sealing the cut to prevent loss of blood and keeping no memory of it. To dominate a human, the vampire need only make eye contact with its victim for a few seconds and then bite to spread vampirism. However, the stronger the human's will, the longer hypnosis takes. If necessary, the Vampire can completely crush the human mind or destroy the individual's sanity, leaving little more than a drooling lunatic. In the same manner, the Vampire can create a human slave. This slave is totally obedient to his master's will, to the point of being willing to sacrifice everything for his master's safety, including his life. Such individuals inevitably lose their minds due to the vampire's power over them._

"... No... I don't think Terra is a vampire. I'd just think about wrong thing for just being crazy. But... Why I feel weird about his name in my body?" She wrapped her arms around on her shoulder and her body getting ache in shiver for about remember Terra's word to make he touched her to wanted it badly again like last times "Terra..."

He wrapped his arms around on her shoulder and whispered to her ears "Did you call me, my dear princess?" he smirked it as look at her gasp in surprised when he messages her breast and licks her mark necks

Aqua whimper in moaning softly and shiver hard, trying right word in her voices "W...when you get here... I... was l...ahh...~ looking for y- y.. ahh~~ Oh Terra~~" She cries out of moaning as ache her back on his strong chest when he use his finger rubbing on her clits make her crazy and smirked it "Look like your body remembered where I touched it~ Keep remembering about my voice deep in your body and only me~"

He have careful put her down on the bed and kisses her on the lips, his finger into her wetting pussy as he thrust deep and fast same times, he love to listen her voices of moaning for beg him can fuck her again and again she need it badly "Alright, my princess~" he kisses her on the lips deepens after he hold her legs spread wide opened as his hard long cock into entered her to make her ache her back on the bed

She cries out of scream in pleasures for his name again and again "Terra!~ Don't stop it!~" He smirked it as start thrust her roughly and deepened on the bed shake violently on the floor scratched it, making her scream in pleasures for his name many times, but he change into his vampire form with brown skin and sliver hair long on his shoulder as hissing with his fangs "Oh yes!"

Xemnas smirked it as kisses her lips deepened and not stopped thrusting into her violently and suck her nipples has hard deep hickey on her both breast, picked her up in his arms and watched at Aqua cries out of moan louder "Oh oh oh! N-not there! OOoohhh!~" After he put her bend over on the bed for few round later as Xemnas thrust her few times he cums deep into her wombs for three times when he changed into Terra has hard time for being horny now to thrust her in few round again as she begged him again and again as he thrust her few times in his seed into her wombs has fully

Aqua panting heavily as shake her body on the broken bed, fall sleep deep in his arms.

Terra panting hard as look at her and hold her close in his arms, his eyes closed.

Xemnas look around at Terra get just in there front of him in the darkness "She's really awesome at sex, Terra." He smirked it as sitting on the white seat and look at the brown guy smirked it "Yeah, Aqua is our Mate to belonged us now, but she don't drink blood yet. Soon she will be Norted like you in Vampire Noble, Brother." The sliver man stay silent as hold his jaws "You're right, But, Xehanort will be waking soon in Darkness when The Moon change into Hearts after... you know that day.."

Terra stay silent as never forget about that day he was changed into a Vampire has secret "I know. We have to see it for do it. I promises." The sliver man nodded it as worried about Aqua be safe in somewhere when something will make trouble or something.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
